Lena Luthor and To Serve Man
by FanfictionReader2015AD
Summary: Earth: 50 Year: 1998 An alien race Kanamit comes to Earth, promising end world hunger and Lena Luthor and Lena Team set out to translate the aliens' language, using a book whose title they deduce is "To Serve Man"...
1. Characters and Info

Originally Written by lrhaboggle, Rewritten by leskiy

Originally Post by LenaLuthorSupergirlFan2015 on Wattoad

Fandom: SuperGirl (TVShow), To Serve Man (Novel), To Serve Man Adapted as Episode by Twilight Zone (TVShow)

Genre: Horror (Major Warning Humans Eaten By Aliens)

Rating: M

Canon: No (AU)

Characters (To Serve Man)

Michael Chambers (Human) / Age: 30 Year Old

Characters (For this Fanfic)

Rose (Kanamit) is the Leader of Kanamit *Original Character for this Fanfic*

Rebekah (Kanamit) *Original Character for this Fanfic*

Blair Lind (Human) / Age: 40 Year Old is US President

Kurt Larson (Human) / Age: 50 Year Old is US Minister of Defense, Major General

Dimitri (Human) / Age: 23 Year Old

Fran (Human) / Age: 26 Year Old

Pam (Human) / Age: 26 Year Old

Characters (SuperGirl TVShow)

Lena Luthor (Human) / Age: 20 Year Old


	2. Prologue: Human First Contact with Alien

The year 1998, exactly April 15 is a day that cannot be erased from the history book of the United States of America and Humans History. At exactly 3:15 p.m., a space ship appeared on the space of the earth; New York City to be precise. If a big event was to take place, the government would have alerted the public beforehand. More reason why fear gripped people's heart was that they thought the space ship was about to crash, judging by its closeness to the earth surface.

Newscaster, government officials, security forces rushed out in droves to the scene, not sure of the even that was about to take place.

"Standing here is the site where a giant space ship appeared on the earth surface just a couple of hours ago," a female newscaster, Lena Luthor was reporting live on television. "If you look behind me, you will see the view of the space ship. The security operatives are fully on ground in case this is confirmed to be an attack on the city of New York, and the people of America at large," the female reporter continued. "Stick to the channel as we bring you more updates as it unfolds."

All of a sudden, a voice came from the space ship. "Hello, the people of America. Don't panic, don't be frightened. We come in peace, we are here for peace. This space ship belongs to a humanoid race called Kanamits. Our planet prides itself of natural solutions to any problems which supersede what human technology could ever do. This is what we have come to share with you people on earth. As I have said earlier, we come in peace, we are here for peace." The voice concluded.

The message sent a kind of rage to the people around as they all threw any available object at the space ship. "Get the fuck outta our head, we don't need a fucking alien to give us what we already have," an aggrieved old man said, throwing a stone at the space ship.

"We just received a message from the visitors, stating who they are and what their mission on earth is," Lena was reporting on live television. The president of the United States of America, Blair Lind was watching the news in her office. With her in the office was Minister of Defense, Major General Kurt, who was standing beside the president. "The people have flared up to the message and have shown their stand in this situation by throwing stones, sticks, and all other harmful objects at the visitors," Lena continued. "The police and other armed forces stationed here have been trying their best to keep everybody at peace. We hope mischievous people won't take advantage of this situation and turn the city of New York to a bed of thorns," Lena was still reporting on live television. "As it stands, what nobody is sure of is the stand of the United States government. Do they know about the coming of the visitors? Will they allow the Kanamits to have a home and live among us? This and many more questions are what we hope the government will give answers to in no time. My name is Lena Luthor, reporting for National television," Lena said as she rounded up her report.

"Did you know about this?" the president asked his minister of defense.

"Not at all, Your excellency," he replied hastily. "I'm surprised about the whole thing just as you are."

"This is called invasion, and I won't allow it," President Blair said. "Make sure that thing is off my people's roof within 24 hours."

"Yes, sir," the minister said before leaving the office.

On his way out of the white house, Major General Kurt made some calls and asked his officials to meet him in his office for an impromptu meeting. In no time, all the top security officials had assembled at the minister's office.

"The president has given an order that the aliens must leave the space within 24 hours," said the minister to the officials on the seat. "How best do you think we can go through this?"

"It is such a disrespect for a space ship to appear on the United States of America's territory without any prior notice or approval," one of the officials said. "What if they are terrorists? I will suggest we shoot them down from the sky. We have ammunition that will shatter the ship into pieces within a second."

"I won't buy that idea," another official said opposing his colleague. "These people, I mean, these aliens haven't attacked any of our people and they haven't caused any havoc in our space. Let's find a less damaging approach to the situation."

They were still debating about the option to take when the minister received a call from the president. He excused himself from the meeting to pick the call. "Your excellency," he greeted immediately he picked the call.

"I'm en route the united nations general meeting. I will need to give an update about the occurrence. Do you have anything for me?" the president asked on the phone.

"Your excellency, we are on top of the situation. As I am talking to you now, I am in a meeting with the service chiefs. I will give you a positive report in no time, your excellency," the minister said.

The president ended the call from her side as she proceeded to the U.N general meeting. At the meeting where representatives of several countries were, they discussed the Kanamits. After deliberations, the president of the united nation ordered for a round table talk between world leaders and the Kanamits. A televised investigation was concluded to be carried on the Kanamits with the aid of a lie detector machine. This will help verify the authenticity of the aliens claims.

A message was sent across to the kanamits to send a representative to the united nation assembly. Nine-foot tall, three Kanamits stepped down from the space ship. Greeted with boos from the people, the three kanamits were escorted to the united nation assembly by armed security operatives.

"We are happy to be in your midst," one of the Kanamits who seemed like their leader greeted the seated world leaders' representative. "My name is Rose, an ambassador of the great Kanamits. We came from a planet that boasts of a life without illness, a life full of happiness, a life that has the solution to all the problems facing humans on earth."

"If all your claims are true," one of the world leaders voiced out. "What do you want in return?"

With a smile that can melt the heart of a cold killer, Rose replied, "We are not humans, we don't think or operate like one. It is predominant of you humans on earth to want something in return when doing a favor. We don't want that. All we are asking for is to trust us."

"Trust?" President Blair asked. "Trust is expensive. You will get it if you can pay for it."

Without understanding what the United States president meant, confusion glowed on the three Kanamits faces. "We don't have money, your excellency," Rose said.

"What the president meant is not cash," United nation president said. "You will earn the trust you ask for. We have a lie detector machine that will certify your words or debunk it."

"The kanamits always says the truth. We have nothing to hide," Rose responded. "We come in peace, and we are here for peace."

Almost all the households in the United States were watching the interview live on television. Most people believed the lie detector machine which has been certified to be 99.9% accurate will reveal the true identity of the visitors.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" one of the Kanamites whispered to Rose. "We don't need to prove anything to these people."

"I know your fear. I will handle it perfectly," Rose replied the Kanamit. "These people need to be convinced."

Rose was placed on the lie detector machine which was been operated by a top cryptographer of the United States military, Mr. Chambers. "What do you intend to solve on earth and how do you intend to end it?" one world leader asked.

"We are here to eliminate hunger, war, and famine. Our method which is more reliable than your sophisticated technologies have been used to the benefit of other civilizations throughout the galaxy," Rose answered in a calmed manner.

The lie detector approved her claim and showed no traces of lie in her words. In a mischievous way, Rose grinned as she and her team were given permission to operate on earth.

Immediately after the Kanamits left, Mr. Chambers and his team were finalizing their report when one of the staff saw a book. "Sir, are you the owner of this book?" Patty asked her boss.

"I didn't come with a book," answered Mr. Chambers as he collected the book and looked through it.

"The language looks strange," Dimitri, another staff said.

"I saw the book with the leader of the Kanamits earlier. I guess they own it." Ivan said.

"If the book belongs to them. We might have a more clue on them if we look into it," said Mr. Chambers.


	3. Chapter 1: First Flight

Fran, another specialist of the decoding department in the military who was present with them at the scene said, "I think we should inform the necessary authorities about this book. We all know the owners of the book and we are just getting started on a mutual relationship. We shouldn't be the one to jeopardize what the whole country is looking up to."

What Fran said gave the others a reason to have a rethink. "Who then do we inform?" asked Pam, another decoding specialist.

"That won't be a problem," Mr. Chambers said. "I will inform the minister of defense about the latest development.

As the Kanamits left the united nation assembly, they were escorted by the armed forces back to their ship. Something worthy of notice was the people's reaction when the Kanamits were going back to their ship. People who were earlier booing the Kanamits when they were descending the ship became indifferent as soon as they sighted them getting back on the ship.

"Did you notice the people's attitude towards us?" Rose asked the closest Kanamit on her left side.

"No, leader," the Kanamit answered.

"Their mood has changed towards us," Rose said as they were ascending their ship. "That means the meeting we had with their world leaders has an impact on them. It is just a step at a time. By the time we show them our wonders, they will be overwhelmed."

Welcome, leader," Rebekah greeted Rose as she and the other Kanamits got on the ship.

"Thank you, Rebekah. Get me a drink and my book," Rose ordered

Rebekah left immediately and returned in no time with a cup filled with an unknown red liquid. "Do we still have enough drinks?" Rose asked after gulping down the liquid.

"We are low on supply, leader. The remaining drink might not last us a month," answered Rebekah.

"I'm working on that," Rose said as she handed Rebecca the cup. "What about my book?"

"I have searched your room, but couldn't find it," Rebekah said.

"Then, have you asked your others? Maybe any of them have seen it. Just then, one of the Kanamits that went to the united nation assembly with Rose walked by. "Hey! Did you see my book?"

"The last time I saw it was with you at the assembly," replied the Kanamits.

Rose went silent for a while thinking if she truly went down with the book. "Oh no, I dropped it on the table when I wanted to climb the lie detector machine. Why didn't you notify me when you no longer see the book with me?" Rose asked, directing the question to the Kanamit. "Go into the store, Rebecca and get me another copy."

"I'm sorry, leader," the Kanamit apologized before being discharged by Rose.

"I'm sure they won't understand anything in the book even if they found it," Rose thought to herself.

April 15, 1998, was a busy day for the press as they kept looking for breaking news to report to the people. Not only them were busy that day, but Mr. Chambers who took it upon himself to relate the latest development regarding the alien book found was also rushing to the ministry of defense hoping he would meet the minister before the closing hour.

Luckily for him, he was ushered into the minister's office. "To what do I owe this visit, Mr. Chambers?" the minister asked without raising his head from the document he was going through on his table.

"I came to inform you about a book we found, sir," Mr. Chambers replied.

"A book?" the minister said. This time, fixing his gaze on Mr. Chambers and wondering why a learned specialist in the military would bring a lost but found book to the minister. "Does this look like a police station or a bookshop?"

"The book was confirmed to have belonged to the Kanamits as they came to the chamber with it," replied Mr. Chambers.

The minister stretches his hand forward to collect the book and flipped through the pages. "What does it mean?"

"I have no idea the language it is written," replied Mr. Chambers.

"It seems like a code or their language. Can you decrypt it?"

"I can try, but it might take some time."

"Get to work then," the minister said as he handed the book back to Mr. Chambers. He turned his back and was about exiting the office when the minister called him back. "I don't want this to leak to the media. This should be kept between you and me only and no third party. Understood?"

Mr. Chambers replied in the affirmative. He couldn't tell the minister that five of his staffs have a hint about the book.

Lena Luthor, a young, beautiful, dedicated reporter who climbed in rank due to her hard work was at the forefront of bringing the newest news about the Kanamits. She might be consecrated to her job, but it came at a cost as she has no serious relationship. She was always traveling around the world to bring firsthand information about any event. It wasn't surprising when she and her team were found at the Mojave Desert.

"Today is the third day since the world, particularly the city of New York in the United States of America received the alien visitors popularly known as the Kanamits," Lena was reporting live from the Mojave Desert in southern California. "Part of the prove the United Nations agreed on in other to believe what the Kanamits portray themselves to be is to rejuvenate the driest desert in North America into farmland. This they believed will make the people of America to fully have trust in them as it will go a long way in ending famine and hunger."

"Today promises to be an eventful day as we see what transformation would come to an arid rain-shadow desert that occupies more than forty-seven thousand square miles," Lena continued her presentation. "As at the moment of reporting this news, none of the government officials nor the Kanamits have been sighted, but our viewers can be rest assured that we will bring more updates as it unfolds," she rounded up the news.

Just then, the official cars of the government started trooping to the site. There was heap of dust covering the atmosphere as a result of cars speeding on the dry, dusty land. Soon after the arrival of the government officials which comprised of the minister of defense, minister of agriculture, minister of land and housing, the convoy that went to pick the Kanamits arrived.

Newscaster rushed to the dignitaries to have a talk about what their expectations are. Rose, accompanied by other Kanamits stepped down from the car and motioned to a side of the desert.

"The people of America asked us to prove our worth, and today we are here to do just that. We, Kanamits believed in equity, and abundance of natural resources. We will turn this barren field to farmland," Rose announced. She gestured to one of the Kanamits who gave her a round, blue bulb. She held it with her two hands, pressing it firmly together. The bulb illuminates a blue light to the surprise of every human at the scene. Rose dropped the bulb on the field and shifted back a little. Everybody around her also did the same not knowing what miracle Rose was about to perform.

Within thirty seconds of dropping the bulb on the field, there was a breeze that blew across the desert, causing a vibration as everybody covered their eyes to prevent dust from entering. Just like a snail tentacle coming out of its head, crops begin to grow on the field little by little till it filled all the desert.

Screams of joy filled the air in reaction to what no human technology could do but a humanoid's. "I am elated to have put smiles on people's faces. This is what we are for. We come in peace, and we are here for peace," Rose said with a grimace.

"I was expecting any of the people to ask about the book, but was surprised nobody made a mention of it," one of the Kanamits said to Rose on their way back to their space ship after they had departed the desert.

"Same thing I thought," Rose said. "They might have not seen the book or have discarded it since it means nothing to them."

"Or they might be up to something by knowing more about the book," the Kanamit said.

"I doubt that. They can only do that if they have doubts about us, which I'm sure I've cleared."

Ever since the Humanoid alien race Kanamit had touched down on Earth a month ago, the entire planet had changed in ways beyond anyone's wildest dreams. The aliens had lavished Earth with gifts and riches, freely sharing their advanced knowledge and technology with humans so that Earth might reach the same peak perfection that their home planet possessed.

Weeks after weeks, the level of acceptance of the Kanamits by the people of the United States have increased. Poverty level as reduced to the barest minimum. Jobs sprung up in the city and the suburbs. Hospitals recorded low patronage as people now seek health solution from the Kanamits. The government supported the Kanamits initiative by providing them a complex that houses all their units. Some of the units were fortune-telling, health, education, tourism.

Lena Luthor was a frequent visitor at the complex as she brings in news and updates to the populace. On one of her visits, she stumbled across Mr. Chambers. "It's so good to see you here, Mr. Chambers," Lena greeted him with a grin, shaking each other's hands.

"Same here. What are you here for?" Mr. Chambers asked Lena.

"Doing my work. I'm here to interview some of the Kanamits, and if I'm lucky, Rose in particular," Lena answered. "I can't say the same for you because I know Rose is always at your beck and call."

"You are right," said Mr. Chambers. "I'm here to see a family member that just got cured of AIDS by the Kanamits doctors."

"Wow!" Lena exclaimed. "There has been a lot of positive reviews from people about humanoids. People getting healed of cancers, sickle cell, and all other diseases. They are the messiah we have been waiting for."

Mr. Chambers nodded his head in affirmation, but deep down his mind, he couldn't agree. "I have to get going now, Miss Lena. I hope to see you around soon."

"Definitely, I'm everywhere. You just have to look around, and you will find me," Lena bade him farewell as she went her way.

After several weeks of decrypting, Mr. Chambers and his team could only come up with the title of the book. The title of the book was revealed to be 'TO SERVE MAN.'

"To serve man. What could that mean?" President Blair asked his minister of defense who came to tell him about the found book.

"I think that signifies their mission here on earth," Minister of defense replied. Mr. Chambers had informed him earlier about the title of the book, and he deemed it fit to let in the president about the book. "They are here to serve us, to give our people comfort, food, happiness and all the good things they have in abundance."

"Are you saying my government is incapable of doing that for the people?" the president flared up.

"I would never mean that your excellency," minister said calmly with his gaze lowered to the ground.

"Why are you just informing me about the book? What if the Kanamits had accused us of stealing what belongs to them? You can see how emotional the people are towards them, I don't want something that will bring the people against my government."

The minister apologized for he knew he shouldn't have kept such a thing away from the president. "They have been on earth for weeks now. I want you to send a message across to the Kanamits that I would want my people to visit their planet," the president said.

"Your excellency! Will that be a good idea?" asked the minister.

"I want a report of what goes on in their world. I'm still not convinced the aliens are here for what they claim."

"They will be suspicious if we put an eye on them."

"That's why we don't need to use someone they will suspect. Get me the female reporter, Lena Luthor. She will be the best one for the job," said the president.

It was a Thursday morning inside the space ship, Rose assembled all the Kanamits on board. She appreciated them for the benevolent services they have rendered ever since they got to the earth. "What we are planning to do has been given to us on a platter of gold," Rose announced to the aliens. "The United States government has instructed us to transport some of their willing people to our planet."

The Kanamits cheered on hearing the news, one could only imagine the reason behind their happiness. Preparation soon start for the arrival of humans. News of the deal between the government and the Kanamits spread like wildfire across the city. A lot of people volunteered to take a trip to the other side of their planet. People were grouped into batches as the ship couldn't carry more than a particular number of people.

Although the generosity of the aliens had, at first, did make the humans wary and nervous. After seeing that the aliens were sincere in their desires and had only good intentions abound, the humans began to see the aliens as friends and comrades, trustworthy advisors. That choice to trust had paid off beautifully.

"Now, this is first-ever trips between our planets and another. In exchange for being welcomed on earth, living and staying among us as long or short as they wished, the aliens are returning a similar offer. The humans could take a flight to the alien's home planet whenever they desire and they could come home just as easily," Lena reported on T.V news.

Lena got invited to the white house where she met with the president. It was an honor for a reporter of her standard to be invited by the president of the United States of America. Not knowing what she was called for, she knew her career was just about to take a leap further.

"I'm so honored to be invited, your excellency," Lena said as she shakes the hand of president Blair, bending her knee down to show a sign of respect.

"I have heard a lot about you and I have seen your zeal for reporting on television. You are a proud citizen," the president said. "I have a little task for you. Among the first batch that will be leaving for the Kanamits planet, I would like you to be among."

"That will be so great, your excellency," Lena said happily. She has always been a fan of adventure and tourism. Carrying out a presidential order will be a privilege for her.

"What I need from you is to spy on the Kanamits. Look into what they really are. I need more details about them without acting suspiciously."

Lena agreed to all the terms as long as she will be on the ship to the alien's planet. The president also gave an order to the decoding specialist to find more about the book, and bring detailed information other than the title.

Six weeks after the arrival of the Kanamits, the first flight to the alien's planet was ready. Lena was more than happy to witness the event. If she wasn't a news reporter, she would have been a scientist and explorer. So to be chosen to visit the aliens' home planet was better than a dream come true for her.

She carried her scanned luggage and proceeded to the last of the basic physical tests done on all humans to make sure they would receive proper care while on the flight over.

Right this way, please," one of the female aliens, Rebekah led Lena over to a scale. Lena stood obediently on it as the numbers rose to about 110 lbs Animal. Lena was so busy watching the number tick upward that she didn't notice Rebekah's face contort into something like disapproval. Rebekah marked something on a clipboard. Even though Lena didn't know of note, it still did not matter because she could not yet understand their writing. She assumed Rebekah had merely written down her weight and possibly a body type classification. Had she been able to read her note, however, she would've seen that it said 'Only 110 lbs Animal. Needs to be fattened up considerably before Slaughterhouse.' Since Lena stepped happily back off the scale and continued her journey to the spaceship.

Rebekah looked at Lena disgustingly as she makes her way to the spaceship. She brought out a device that looked like a mobile phone and spoke to it. "Cabin crew, this is RK4L. We have some underweight, skinny Animals on the ship. Make sure to fatten them with one extra-large pizza with meat topping and five meat pies."

"This is flight number 1 from earth to our planet! We will be taking off in three minutes!" the PA system announced immediately all humans had settled down on the ship. Lena took an excited breath in as she looked anxious from the corner she was sitting.

What started as an adventurous journey would later become a nightmare.

Before the start of the flight, foods have started rushing in from the ship's hospitality department. Lena was served food such as steaks, ribs, pizza, meat pies, pasta, meatball, and pork chop. Lena looked at the food in amazement as the tray was full of different varieties. "I think this is the time to forget about my diet. I don't mind getting fat on this journey," she thought to herself.

"Hmm, talk of alien's food. This tastes different to what we eat down there," Lena said as she took the first bite. "Who says I won't adapt to anything on their planet talk less of a food. Whatever they do there, we do it together."


	4. Chapter 2: Humans Eating

"Ppppoooooowwwww," a heavy sound filled the air. That was the third time the big bell will sound in the last two hours. It is a signal from the Kanamits to the humans on board that another round of meals is coming. Of all the two hundred and forty-eight humans making the journey to the alien planet, more than half of them were asleep when the third sound came. They had fallen asleep after taking the second meal in the space of one hour.

"Don't tell me we are having another meal," Mr. Fred, an old, bald man sitting at the far end of the airship said without directing his words to anybody in particular. As if the kanamits heard what Mr. Fred said and what other humans were thinking of, a voice sounded from the P.A system. "We hope all our visitors are having a good, quality time. As we have promised before taking off on this journey, we will take good care of all humans in our custody. This includes feeding you well with rich, delicious, nutritious meals."

At that moment, Rose's voice was heard. "Hello, humans," she started. "I'm sorry for taking long before welcoming you on this journey. My name is Rose, and I am the leader of the Kanamits. People on earth, work hard, go through stress a lot before putting food on the table. Here in our world, we don't go through stress before we find food to eat. It is our duty as your host to make you experience this life. All we need from you humans is to eat, rest and sleep."

"That sounds like a good idea," Lena thought to herself. When others were grumbling of having too much to eat, Lena was in the mood of having more taste of the alien's delicacies.

"If you need anything, just press the button next to your seat," Rose continued her speech. "Where you all are is called Ivan hall. It might interest you that no Kanamit has the right to be in there with you, so we won't hear your conversation among yourself. We, Kanamits, respect your privacy and will only come in when we are called upon or when it's time for your meals. Thank you for coming with us on this journey," Rose concluded her speech.

In excitement, Lena applauded Rose after the conclusion of her speech. She later realized she was only making a fool of herself when she saw other humans looking at her in an awkward manner. Soon, a kanamite appeared with a tray filled with ribs. The kanamite dropped the food in Lena's front and turned away immediately.

"Excuse me," Lena said quickly before the Kanamite was out of sight.

The kanamite turned back to face Lena. "What can I do for you, ma'am?

"Can I have steaks with these ribs?" Lena asked with a grimace.

"Of course, that has been listed on the menu for dinner," the Kanamit replied. "I can get you some if you are in the haste to have a taste."

"I don't mind, please. I can eat now and have another for dinner. Would eating steaks now affect my portion for dinner?" Lena asked.

"Not at all. We have enough food to go round," the Kanamit replied before exiting the room.

"I doubt if I will ever go back to earth," Lena thought to herself.

In no time, another tray of Steaks was brought in for Lena. "Would you like to order for anything more?" the Kanamit asked Lena.

"I'm okay for now," Lena managed to respond with a mouthful of ribs. "Just add Pork Chop to my dinner.

The kanamit chef stepped out of the Ivan hall and made way to the kitchen. There she met another chef serving ribs on the tray. Rebekah walked in almost immediately and was surprised to see a small portion of ribs on the tray. She was furious as she asked the chef why a small food should be served to humans.

"The food belongs to a particular Mr. Fred, he declined the food initially until I insisted it's a must he eats his food," the chef explained. "He only agreed to eat if the food is small."

"Mr. Fred is your responsibility, you must make sure he eats regularly. Also, make sure you add enough fat to his food," Rebekah instructed the chef before turning to the chef that served Lena. "How is the reporter doing?'

"She is doing great. She keeps asking for more food," the chef replied.

"That's a piece of good news. We need more of this," Rebekah said. She walked around the kitchen and monitored other Kanamit's chef before exiting the kitchen.

It's been two months since the first flight to the alien's spaceship left the earth. People haven't heard back from the first batch that consisted of two hundred and forty-eight volunteers. There was no panic on earth, only anxiety. People were looking forward to the date the second batch will kick-off. Pam was discussing with Fran in the office about her plan on following the second batch to the alien's planet when Mr. Chambers walked in.

"You guys seemed comfortable as if you don't know what's at stake," Mr. Chambers shouted out. Both Pam and Fran looked at each other not understanding what Mr. Chambers is saying. "Have you decrypted the book?" he asked Pam and Fran.

"We are still on it, sir," Fran replied.

"Are you sure about that because it looked like you find comfort in talking than working," M. Chambers said with a straight face.

"The book seemed complicated than we imagined," Pam said. "I personally spent four hours on a sentence without any success."

"With the way, this is going, we might spend twenty-five years on decoding the book," said Mr. Chambers.

"Or we might not achieve anything till eternity," Fran said.

"This department has recorded a lot of success in years. We can't make this an exception, not when the President is interested in our findings," Mr. Chambers said. "Get back to work and inform the other staff that I want to have a meeting with everybody tomorrow by noon," he said before leaving the office.

Lena Luthor decided to carry out the task assigned to her by the President. Left to her, she was convinced the Kanamits have no skeleton in their wardrobe. "What more could we humans ask for from the aliens after giving us a medical solution, food security and above all feeding us well in their comfort zone?" After finishing dinner which contained Steaks, Pork Chop, and Medium Size Pizza, Lena decided to walk around the spaceship to see if she can get something to report on. Standing in front of her was Rebekah.

"Where are you going?' Rebekah asked politely.

"Just taking a stroll around the ship," Lena answered her.

"Have you been enjoying your stay?" Rebekah asked again.

"Definitely. I can't wait to see what more you have to offer at your home," Lena said.

"Come with me," Rebekah said and Lena gladly followed her thinking she has gotten herself a tour guide.

Rebekah took Lena to a weight machine and asked her to climb. The machine read Lena's weight to be 200 pounds. "Wow, that's a record-breaking," Lena shouted excitedly. "From 110 pounds to 200 pounds is amazing within the space of months."

"It is indeed amazing, but you need to eat more," Rebekah said. "I have heard you love steaks, I will ask our chefs to bring you more of it."

"That is so nice of you. You are a nice person with a wonderful heart," Lena said before leaving for her room. That marked the end of her tour.

Back in the kitchen where food is been cooked nonstop, some Kanamits were standing at a corner talking. "If only the reporter, Lena Luthor and the other two hundred and forty-seven humans know they are being fattened up to be eaten, I'm sure they would have been jumping down from the spaceship," one of the Kanamits crew said.

"We don't wish for them to know. It is to our own advantage. We have to feed them so we can feed on them," another Kanamit said.

One of the Kanamits alerted those talking that Rebekah is coming, so they all dispersed and resumed work.


	5. Chapter 3: Human's Dangerous Situation

It's been over half a year that Lena Luthor has been with the Kanamits. The last time she checked her weight, the machine read 320 pounds. Still not contented with the size, the Kanamits kept on feeding Lena. One thing that stood out was the nonchalant attitude of the humans; none of the humans that traveled with the aliens has voiced out that he/she would like to back to earth. Talk of how comfortable they felt at the Kanamits home.

When the journey first started a couple of months back, Lena was seeing and interacting with humans frequently, but as the months passed by, the rate of seeing her fellow humans decreased. Unknown to her, some of the humans have reached the weight limit the Kanamits preferred and they have been taken to the OnShip slaughterhouse.

Kanamits food stock has drastically reduced, this prompted Rose to give out instruction to her fellow aliens that it's time to start feeding on humans. One of the cabin crew rushed into Rose's chamber.

"My leader, the ship is low on fuel," said the Kanamits.

"I can' risk making another landing, risk it until we get home," Rose commanded the Kanamits squatting at her front.

"I'm afraid, the remaining fuel can't take us far. We have extra fuel, but the engine has to stop before it can be refueled," the Kanamit said.

"Where is the safest place we can land without having eyes prey on us?" Rose asked.

"Space Station 1," replied the Kanamit.

"Make it fast," Rose gave out the order. The Kanamit left immediately to execute Rose's order.

Lena was sleeping in her room when she heard the door open. She cringed from her sleep as she was having a bad dream before the door sound woke her up. Covered in sweat, she jumped up from the bed, panting heavily as she looked at the Kanamit that entered with a tray of food.

"I hope I didn't scare you," the Kanamit asked with a grin.

"You actually did," Lena said. "I wasn't expecting anybody, besides it is not yet time for food."

"I thought you might want to have a taste of your favorite before we serve other humans," the Kanamit said as she offloaded a pack of a meal filled with steaks and ribs from the tray.

Lena's stomach was filled up already due to the fact that she just finished a meal less than two hours ago. Been an epicurean, Lena couldn't decline the food. "You look worried," the Kanamit noticed the frown on Lena's face. "Is there anything worrying you?"

"I just had a bad dream," Lena replied in a low tone.

"Would you like to share it with me?" the Kanamit asked, trying to be friendly with Lena.

Lena looked at her suspiciously. Something in her was telling her not to reveal the details of the dream to the Kanamit. Without saying a word, the Kanamit could sense what was running through Lena's mind. "Never mind," the Kanamit said and she exit the room.

Just as the Kanamit shut the door, Lena could feel the ship descending and hearing a sound as if the ship hit the ground. Fear race through her mind and her body trembled. She thought they were about having a land crash. She screamed at the top of her voice, not knowing the room was soundproof. "What's happening, anybody there?"

A familiar voice sounded from the P.A system, "All humans on the ship should remain calm. The ship is low on fuel and we are making effort to refuel it. It won't take a while before we will be back in the air. We are more than halfway to our planet. Thanks for your cooperation."

Lena's dream must have been toying with her mind. In her dream, she saw the kanamits draining blood from a human body and drinking it from a cup. A kanamit turned to her and said, 'you are next.'

Lena hardly has dreams, at least the last one she could remember was when she was still a kid. Her work takes most of her time that she has never taken a nap in the afternoon talk less of sleeping and having a dream. "I'm getting lazy," Lena thought to herself. What could keep her busy than to eat, walk around and find something to read. She decided to take a walk as soon as she is through with her food. Lena was about to take the first bite of the steaks when she heard the ship's engines roar to life and she felt herself leave the ground at Nearby Space Gas Station for Halfway point to Alien's Home Planet.

Rose was feeling uneasy in her chamber as she walked up and down. It was obvious she was in pains and something was worrying her. The door to her chamber flung open and four Kanamits rushed in. As if they were been called to a parade ground, all of the four Kanamits hit their leg on the floor at the same time in what seemed like a salute to Rose.

"What happened to my drink?" Rose asked with bloodshot eyes.

Noe of the Kanamit standing in front of Rose was bold enough to answer the question. This prompted Rose to ask again, this time, louder and more threatening. "I repeat, what happened to my drink?"

"Nobody is bold enough to drink from your container, my leader," one of the Kanamits managed to say with a shaking voice.

Rose's breath had increased as she panted heavily. "Refill the container and get me a drink right away."

Without any delay, the four Kanamits turned at the same time and exit the chamber. Rebecca, who was standing at a corner came out of hiding. She approached the four kanamits. "What did she say?" Rebecca asked.

"She wouldn't want any excuse for not having her drink," a Kanamit replied.

"We have to get to work, immediately," Rebekah said before the four Kanamits marched out.

Mr. Fred was in his room arguing with a Kanamit that was trying to convince him into eating the food he brought for him. "What is it with you aliens?" Mr. Fred flared up. "In the United States of America, nobody has the right to force another person into eating. What deal do you have behind overfeeding me?"

"It is our responsibility to make sure you are well fed and doesn't lack anything," the Kanamit said.

"Spare me that bullshit! You guy have been saying that ever since we got on your ship. I am tired of been fed with your bull craps. I don't fucking need your food. As a matter of fact, I will like to talk to your leader. I want to know if this is part of the agreement you aliens signed with the United States," Mr. Fred blurted out.

Just as Mr. Fred and the alien were dragging words among themselves, Rebecca walked into the room. "Good you are here," Mr. Fred felt relieved on sighting Rebecca. "I guess you are superior to this," he said pointing at the alien. "Kindly tell your men that I will only eat at my convenient time and not when you people feel like."

"I'm sorry for any misunderstanding," Rebekah said calmly. "Can you come with me?"

"If it's to see your leader, then I don't mind," Mr. Fred said as she followed Rebekah closely behind. The alien packed the food he had placed in Mr. Fred's front and exit the room.

Mr. Fred was taken to a weight machine where he was asked to take a measurement. On climbing the weight scale, the measurement read 460 pounds. "Jesus Christ!" he shouted on seeing how much weight he has gained. "You aliens are evil. Were you not taught the implication of too much weight?"

"Calm down, Mr.," Rebekah said, placing a hand on Mr. Fred's shoulder. "We know the effect of gaining too much weight, that's why we have technologies that can slim you down within a few minutes."

With excitement on Mr. Fred's face, he wowed. "Do you mean all these fat can go down within minutes?"

"That's what our technologies do. Don't you believe it?" Rebekah asked.

"Of course, I do. I have seen the magic your technology performed on my planet. That's the reason a lot of us joined you on this journey," said Mr. Fred.

"Kindly follow me to start the process," Rebekah said. Mr. Fred gladly followed Rebecca into a large room where the earlier four aliens were. He was instructed to sit on a chair-like machine, where his hands and legs were tied to it.

"Prepare him," Rebekah said to the four aliens. "Bye, bye," she waved at Mr. Fred before exiting the room.

"Why would she be bidding me farewell when I will see her soon," Mr. Fred thought to himself. "Is she getting down from the ship? Maybe she has other errands to run. She seemed like a nice woman, I would have loved to know her more. Can aliens have a romantic relationship with humans?" series of thoughts flooded his mind.

Mr. Fred was backing the four aliens so he couldn't see what they were doing. All he knew was that in a few minutes to that moment, he would be losing some weight. "It would have been lovely if you guys had seen me when I was in my '20s," Mr. Fred was saying to the four aliens. "I was so cute, young, and above all have an athletic body. I would do anything to have that body back," he paused for a moment.

One of the Kanamits brought out a box containing several surgical tools. Another one picked some tools out and moved over to the washing hand basin to cleanse it.

"Can you guys give me that kind of body, muscular? I think I was 110 pounds…..No, I think it was 115 pounds," Mr. Fred continued. He was relaxed and excited. "If you can allow me to make a call to my doctor, he should have my right measurement. Why are you guys not talking, are you even listening to me?" that was his last words before an alien pierced a big rod into his back. Mr. Fred screamed out loud that his voice echoed all over the room. If not for the soundproof rooms, the other humans would have heard one of them scream in pain. Mr. Fred was trying to loosen her hands and legs when another rod was pierced into his neck.

Blood gushes out of his body, passes through the rod into a pipe that leads into a container. On getting into the container, the blood foams as if it was undergoing boiling.

Lena Luthor decided to take a walk around the ship since she was bored. She hasn't walked for a minute when she sighted Rebekah. "Is this lady always everywhere?" she thought underneath her breath.

"Where are you going to? Rebekah asked Lena.

"I'm bored, I need to keep myself busy," Lena answered.

"I can ask the chefs to bring you food," Rebekah hurriedly said.

"No….no, that won't be necessary. I mean, I'm okay for now, but you can ask them to bring it in two hours' time," Lena said. "Do you have a treadmill or any form of an exercise machine?"

"What do you need that for?" asked Rebekah.

"I'm trying to shed down some weight," Lena said.

"No!" Rebekah shouted, making Lena think maybe she had said anything wrong. "You are not fat, and if you are, we have a technology that can remove the fat in minutes," Rebekah said calmly this time.

Just then, Lena saw a book on a shelf placed at the far end. She walked towards the shelf leaving Rebekah standing. She was about picking the book when a Kanamit grabbed her hand. "What the fuck?" Lena looked surprised at how firmly the Kanamit grabbed her hand.

"Let her go," Rebekah who has walked to Lena instructed the alien. "I'm sorry about that. It's forbidden for any human to read our books."

"Why is that?" Lena was interested in finding out about the book. "Maybe this is the information the president needs," she thought to herself.

"The book is written in our language, and Kanamit can understand the writings," Rebekah explained. "Go back to your room, I will personally bring your food."

"I think I have eaten enough that can last me months," said Lena.

"No… You have not eaten enough, Ms. Lena," Rebekah said. Lena was imagining how she hasn't eaten enough since she had touched every single meal they sent to her. "Please, enjoy. Eat heartily. Please, Ms. Lena, eat. We wouldn't want you to lose weight," Rebekah continued to purr at her as she sent more food (Steaks) and more food (Ribs and Burgers) her way. Lena did not resist. Anger, grief, fear and wounded pride won't let her avoid touching a single bite. Combined with hunger, Lena lost all the shred of her dignity and began to eating steaks, ribs, pizza, burgers. For all of her efforts, Lena ultimately willing lost the game and succumbed to the temptation of food, even though it made her feel terrible to do so.

All the blood from Mr. Fred's body has been drained into a container. He was sitting restlessly on the chair with his head lowered to the ground. His breathing has decreased and was about to stop any minute. Rebekah walked into the room. "Are you guys done?" she asked the four Kanamits. One of the Kanamits nodded affirmatively.

"Prepare it and serve the leader," Rebekah said.

"What should we do with the body?" a Kanamit asked.

"I don't need it. You guys can handle it," Rebekah said before walking out of the room. There was happiness on the Kanamits faces. A kanamit picked up a knife and sliced Mr. Fred's ear. He chewed it in his mouth before swallowing it.

"Should we roast or fry it?" another Kanamit asked. Mr. Fred was dragged to a table, still breathing, he was stripped naked. A kanamit brought out a bottle of sweet honey and rubbed it all over Mr. Fred's body including his scalp.

"Let's make him tastier," another Kanamit said as he brought out a glaze sauce from the refrigerator. Mr. Fred, tired, unable to move, was laced with the sauce. A spit was placed on him, where he was rubbed with a bottle of white wine. This will make him attract fire easily. The spit with Mr. Fred was placed on a very hot fire and a kanamit took the job of rotating it till Mr. Fred's body looked like a barbecue.

After an hour, the body was dropped from the fire and dissected with a machete into different parts. The rib parts were served in a large bowl and taken to Rose while the other body parts were devoured by the Kanamits members and crew.

Meanwhile on Earth, it has been nearly 10 Months (Earth's Time / Space Time's 5 Months) since Reporter Lena Luthor went on Board as the first Group of Humans. US President is hopeful Lena is fine, happy and in good health. Rose was always communicating with President Blair about how good the humans are. Unknown to the president, all doctored videos were been shown to him to reveal the two hundred and forty-eight humans on board.

Chambers and the decoding team are still trying to decode the book and find out more details other than the title "To Serve Human." Mr. Chambers called a meeting and all the teams were present. "I think one of us needs to travel with the next batch, maybe we will get a piece of useful information that will help us in decoding this book," Mr. Chambers said.

"I will go," Fram gladly said.

"I have decided Fran to embark on the journey," Mr. Chambers said. "I will have to inform the US President about the news."

Michael and Pam and Patty felt disappointed, though has no other option than to stay back with the team and find a meaning to the book.


	6. Chapter 4: Lena Luthor's Realized

Back at the space ship, a kanamit was seen moving with a large trolley. He moved past the human chambers where some humans were talking and having fun. The trolley contained two covered, large, polished stainless bowl which oozes of aroma. The humans looked at the kanamit and the trolley interchangeably, trying to see if a meal was about to be served to them. Unfortunately, the kanamit walked past them.

"Hey," one of the humans shouted. The kanamit stopped and turned to face him. "Maybe you missed the way, I thought that is meant for us," the man said, pointing to the stainless bowl as he salivates.

Without saying a word, the kanamit faced front and started leaving. "Wow, is he deaf?" the man asked the other human standing by his side.

"I doubt that," the other human answered. "He wouldn't have heard you call him in the first instance if he was deaf."

"That food he just pushed past must be really delicious. Look at how the aroma filled the air," the man said as he kept on drooling.

"These aliens know how to treat themselves right," the other human said. "They gather the best of foods for themselves and leave us humans with crumbs."

"I would have done anything to have a taste of that food," the man said.

"It's not too late, you can run after him," the other human said sarcastically.

Rose was sitting in her chamber, her legs crossed over each other, and a kanamit behind her, giving her a neck massage. The kanamit with the trolley walked in and greeted Rose.

"Your Excellency! Here is your meal," the kanamit said.

"Push it forward," Rose replied as she gestured with her hand.

The kanamit pushed the trolley towards Rose and she opens the first stainless bowl. Mr. Fred's head was seen on the bowl which was used to serve soup. The other stainless bowl contained ribs. Rose picked a spoon and tasted the soup from Mr. Fred's head. "Hmm, this is yummy," she said after gulping down three spoonfuls of the soup. "Whoever prepared this needs a commendation."

Rose signaled to the kanamit giving her massage to excuse her for a moment as she was ready to face her meal in privacy. "You can go," she said to the kanamit that brought the food. Both kanamits exited the chamber. Rose went to the refrigerator that was placed at a corner, she brought out a bottle containing Mr. Fred's blood that was earlier brought to her and served herself with a glass cup. She downed the content at once and made a belching sound. She filled the glass cup again and motioned to where the food was. She sat comfortably and started devouring the meal. She grabbed a rib, tore it apart with her sharp, long tooth, carried Mr. Fred's head and gulped down the soup into her mouth.

The two humans were still at the same spot when the kanamitwalked past again without the trolley. "I think he went to serve someone the food," the man said.

"I guess it is their leader," the other human said with a convincing look.

"I need to see who devoured that delicious meal," the man said before he moved.

"Wait!" the other human pulled him back. "Where do you think you are going, where do you know around here?"

"The aliens were given free access on earth, why should I not be given the same here? At least, I'm a guest," the man said before leaving.

The man looked around, sniffing the air, trying to see if he could perceive the direction the aroma went. He felt a strong grip on his shoulder and turned to look.

"This place is out of bound to you," Rebekah who was holding the man's shoulder said.

"Really? I didn't see any notice board around here," the man looked around trying to justify what he said in a funny way.

"Notice boards are placed on earth to remind adamant trespassers like you. We don't need that here because all humanoids adhere to instructions," Rebekah said with a firm face.

"Hmm, I like women of virtue," the man teased Rebekah. "Do you have a boyfriend or a husband?"

"Kindly exit this premises," Rebekah said, still having the firm look on his face.

"It's been months since we got on this space ship, there has been pressure, lack of sex everywhere. I think we can be the first set of humans and humanoids to mate together. What do you think?" the man said as he moved a little close to Rebecca in a seductive manner.

"I will have to force you out of here if you don't move right now," Rebekah said, anger almost forming in her voice.

"Calm down, young lady," the man continued with his approach. "Don't you aliens have sex? Back on earth, I can go on for hours without ejaculating, that's to show you how strong in bed I am," the man demonstrated by forming a strong fist. "I know you want this too, let's find a place to burn down some oxytocin."

Rebekah was trying to hold her temper as cool as possible because they have been warned by their leader not to assault or fight any human. She lost her temper and was about hitting the man when Rose walked out of her chambers.

"What's going on there?" Rose said.

"Your Excellency, I'm trying to walk him out of here," Rebekah said in a fearful tone.

The man left Rebekah and walked to Rose. "I haven't been seeing more of you, Miss. I already thought you abandoned the ship and flew back to earth," he smiled.

Rose tried to be friendly and she smiled too at what seemed like a dry joke to her. "Do you need anything?" she asked the man.

"Actually, I saw one of your boys move a trolley not quite long. I'm thinking if I can have a taste of the delicious meal you aliens feed on," he smiled again.

"That won't be a problem," Rose assured. "Just give me a minute, I will be right back," she said as she walked back into her chamber.

"Can you see your life?" the man faced Rebekah who was still standing at the same spot she was. "Your leader was approachable and friendly, but a common errand lady like you was proving King Kong."

Rose went back into her chamber and picked two slices of ribs from her plate. She wrapped it with a wrapping paper and dashed out of the chamber. She handed the ribs over to the man and explained why the area is out of bound to humans. "There are certain invocations we do here which humans won't have any idea of."

"Do you humanoids believe in God?" the man asked curiously.

"My assistant will see you to your room, thanks," Rose went back into her chamber.

The man sniffed the ribs and felt excited that he will be having a taste of the delicious meal. "I don't give up," he thought to himself. He walked past Rebekah who was still standing and looking furious. He looked back at Rebekah s ass and tried to spank it but Rebekah was too fast to hold his hand without having to turn back. Rebekah squeezed the hand like a wet cloth and the man groaned before she let him be.

"What the fuck! Are those bones in your hand or metal? The man who was holding the rib in one hand and groaning with the other hand said. "I will still hit that ass before I get down on this ship. I don't give up, I'm assuring you," the man said before walking away."

As the man was walking back to his room, he bumped into Lena. "What's wrong with your hand?" Lena asked as she noticed the swollen hand.

"Just a little accident," the man replied, not wanting to disclose the real reason for his pains.

"Are those steaks?" Lena asked as she perceived the aroma from the ribs the man was holding.

"I don't know what they are," the man replied. "I just got it from the Kanamit's leader."

"Wow!" Lena exclaimed surprisingly. "Rose gave you some food, she must have really liked you to offer you such."

The man who was feeling fly at what he just heard from Lena started blushing. "I think she is interested in me. Rumors have it that the aliens love having sex with humans."

"Haven't heard of that," Lena sounded unconvincing. "Can I have some, out of that?" she pointed at the wrapped ribs.

"Sure, why not?" the man unwrapped the ribs and gave one to Lena.

"This tastes so good," Lena said after taking a bite from the ribs. "Better than the steaks I have been served."

"I know right, they reserve the best for themselves," the man said. "I'm sure they have different cooks in their kitchen."

"Thanks, man," Lena said and was about leaving when the man stopped her.

"I'm thinking if we could create time to hang out, get to know each other. You know what I mean," the man winked at Lena.

"I know what you mean but I don't think that's a good idea. Have a nice day," she left before the man could have an opportunity to say another word.

"Why am I been rejected at every slightest opportunity?" the man thought to himself before walking away.

Mr. Chambers and his team were walking tirelessly to decode the book. Sleepless nights upon hard work had still left them frustrated without having a way through. Pam and Fran were in the office when a call from the defense ministry came in. Pam picked the call. "Mr. Chambers' office," Pam said into the phone.

"The minister of defense would like to talk to Mr. Chambers," the voice from the other end of the phone said.

"Mr. Chambers is not on the seat at the moment," said Pam.

"Kindly inform him that the minister would like to see him when he gets back," the caller said before ending the call.

"I'm sure it's about this book," Fran said to Pam after she had dropped the phone.

"What else? That's the only connection this department have with the defense ministry presently," Pam replied.

"I'm beginning to think this book has no meaning. Maybe it was a plot by the humanoids to keep us distracted," Fran said.

"It surely has a meaning," Pam said convincingly. "There are six thousand and five hundred languages in the world today. Imagine how many languages the aliens will have on their planet."

"They are not as plenty as we are, they should have a single, unified language," Fran said.

"Even, if they have a single language, how would we know the one they speak?" asked Pam.

"Mandarin is the most spoken language in the world. They might have copied us," Fran said.

"Best of luck with that. I have personally run the book past top two hundred and ninety-nine languages and no success yet," Pam was saying when Mr. Chambers walked in.

"Any news for me?" Mr. Chambers asked his staff before motioning to his seat.

"A call from the defense ministry came in not long ago. The minister wants to see you," Pam said.

"Any success about the book?" asked Mr. Chambers.

"We are still on it," answered Fran.

Mr. Chambers arranged some files on his desk before exiting the office. "He is fond of pushing the hard works to us while he receives the commendation," Fran said.

"He was quick to volunteer himself for the trip to the alien's planet but wouldn't lead the front when it comes to research," Pam concorded to what Fran had just said.

"When is the next flight to the alien's planet?" asked Fran.

"No news on it yet," Pam replied.

"I am having cold feet towards this whole journey idea," Fran said as he dropped what he was doing and faced Pam. "Going to a year now that the first batch left, nothing has been heard from them. Nobody has returned to share the first-hand experience. What if they have been kidnapped, killed or sold into slavery?"

"Come off it. Don't be pessimistic," Pam said. "You think the government would just abandon its citizens and not ask of them. I'm sure the president would be communicating with the humanoids from time to time.

"The government, you say?" Fran wasn't satisfied with Pam's point of view. "What if the whole charade was planned by the government and the aliens to control the population? Two hundred and forty-eight people were lifted off the soil of the United States of America. In five years, we can be seeing thousands of people leaving the United States for an imaginary alien planet."

"Why would a government eliminate its citizen?" asked Pam who was surprised at Fran's reasoning.

"Scarce resources. People are much than the available resources and the government would do anything to bring the number down," Fran said.

"I don't believe you," Pam said. "As a matter of fact, I might resign from this job if Mr. Chambers doesn't allow me to go with the next batch."

"I will forward my prayers to you," Fran said before walking out of the office. Pam thought about what Fran said but she couldn't pick sense out of his words.

Lena was sitting patiently in her room anticipating when the door will open and a kanamit will walk in with her meal. Her wish soon got answered as a kanamit walked into the room with a tray of food. Immediately the food was dropped at Lena's front, she opened it to check its content. She was disappointed to see her favorite steak on the plate. The kanamit noticed her frown and asked, "Is anything the problem?"

"Can I have a change of food?" Lena Theodosakis asked.

"I thought this was your favorite. What would you like to have?" the humanoid asked her.

"I don't know what you call it here but I had a taste of it from the man Rose gave it to," Lena managed to explain the ribs she took from the man.

"I don't know about the food you are talking about, but I can help you confirm," the kanamit assured.

"I really would like to have that instead of this," Lena pointed at the food in her front.

The Kanamit excused herself and went out to confirm the meal Lena was talking about. Lena on the other hand didn't touch the steaks, she was hopeful she would be served the delicious, tasty meal she tasted earlier. In no time, the kanamit walked back into the room. "I'm afraid but the meal you ate earlier wasn't meant for you," the kanamit said.

"What do you mean by that?" Lena asked furiously.

"That meal was meant for Kanamits and not humans," the Kanamit explained calmly.

"What right do you have to eat the most delicious meals and exclude it from human's menu?" furious Lena asked. "I thought we are your guest and we should be treated fairly."

When the kanamit noticed the conversation between her and Lena wasn't going to be productive, she asked Lena to follow her. "Kindly come with me."

Lena thought she was been taken to Rose's chamber to lodge her complaint but was surprised to find her way inside the Kanamits's kitchen. There she saw the man who gave her the rib earlier, been tied in a face-down position with his back showing up. His back was been pierced with a long, sharp knife and blood gushes out of the man.

Lena screamed in fear and wanted to run but two kanamits were already surrounding her. She watched the man groan and scream as he was been stuffed like a barbecue. "What the hell are you guys doing?" Lena tried to fight her way out of the kitchen.

"That's the meal you ate," the kanamit that brought Lena said. "That's what we feed on."

"You barbaric animals have been feeding on humans. I will make sure the whole world knows about your inhumane acts. I will broadcast this to the whole people of the United States. America will hunt you down," she kept on screaming.

"Nobody enters here and gets out," the kanamit reminded Lena. "The more reason we feed you humans so well is to fatten you up."

Lena was taken away from the kitchen and put inside a room where she was served her food. A kanamit was stationed with her to monitor her moves.

"How about you?" Lena Luthor asked her Kanamits captor bitterly. "You still on earth or on the ship with me? Well, it doesn't make very much difference because sooner or later we'll all of us be on the menu- all of us…" and then she began to eat. Apathy and hunger reigning over her, Lena began to eat. She ate ribs, steaks and all manner of other fattening delicacies, bitterly reflecting on the fact that she was about to be eaten by aliens… Lena had been busy tearing into another nice juicy steak when she heard the alien captain, and she assumed Kanamit was about to escort her outside to Kanamit's home planet to be cooked and eaten, was the cold, hard cot of her cell on the alien spaceship, And then suddenly, it all clicked once again for the frightened Lena. She was about to be eaten alive. She was being fattened up.

Meanwhile on Earth, Mr. Chambers met with the defense minister and President Blair in White house. He offered to be put on the list of next batch that will be traveling to alien's planet but the president made him change his mind.

"We need you on earth so you can continue decoding the book. Let any of your staff go," the president said to Mr. Chambers

Mr. Chambers concluded Fran was going to embark on the journey. US President asked him to wait until 10 Years. Mr. Chambers followed the order as he delayed his Booking Flight to Alien Home planet.


End file.
